


The Assgate Scandals

by MaikkaPakka



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Humor, I guess social media fics are my trademark now, M/M, canon-typical sex scandals, chaotic wedding fic, if you are unable to read images feel free to contact me and I will make a transcribed version, it's just M because Alex Claremont-Diaz is a sex scandal magnet, text fic, they're just so fun to make, this fic isn't rated M for smut so don't get your hopes up, this fic will be entirely told through images so I recommend reading it on your phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikkaPakka/pseuds/MaikkaPakka
Summary: irl chaos demon: BREAKING NEWS! ALEX'S ASS IS TRENDING ON TWITTER!Words: ~4,600
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 85
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being the longest text fic chapter I have written so far heh. I don't know how often I will update this because I'm currently working on another multi chap text fic like this. Flickr kinda butchered the quality on this chapter but I hope it's readable. If not I might just reupload parts of it because I'm very salty @ flickr. Anyways, enjoy this mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While researching this fic I found a tabloid headline about how the queen Elizabeth only had six months left to live. Then I checked the date it was published and realized that it was published almost a decade ago. Researching tabloids for this fic was an interesting mix between mind-numbing and hilarious. Anyways, enjoy this mess!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49968986833/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49969765237/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49968987163/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49969499861/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49969765362/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49969500176/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49968986868/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Googling "can the queen of england get away with murder" at 3 AM while procrastinating on school work is my aesthetic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah the second chapter is finally out! The app I use to make these died right before I finished it so I had to remake everything, including the 30+ fake twitter accounts (extra points if you can recognize any of them).
> 
> Also, I know that the date on some of these tweets says 2020 but it's supposed to be set in 2024; my app just wouldn't let me change the year on the timestamp for some reason :(

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50157881036/in/album-72157715254472707/)

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50158116722/in/album-72157715254472707/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50158116772/in/album-72157715254472707/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50157685733/in/album-72157715254472707/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50157881121/in/album-72157715254472707/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50158116847/in/album-72157715254472707/)   


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50157327848/in/album-72157715254472707/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research the twitter mlp fandom for one (1) joke and I ended up seeing pony porn after five seconds so I really hope it was worth it. I also did an excessive amount of research on tabloid twitter accounts and I have come to the conclusion that I still fucking hate tabloids.
> 
> (Also, if you're 18+ and you have a twitter, feel free to send me your username on discord or something (Maika#8767) and I might give you a cameo in the next twitter chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm finally back with more of this chaos!
> 
> Also, Pez is genderfluid and goes by any pronouns. Pez is too fabulous for the gender binary. Also, he's dating June and Nora but that'll be more relevant later.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50863459453/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864275762/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864170236/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864170171/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864170101/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864170041/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864275902/in/album-72157717996942818/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/50864169946/in/album-72157717996942818/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a Twitter chapter so get ready for some drunk Henry thirst tweets!
> 
> Thanks to Marcus for generously donating the honeymoon cock ring joke.  
> The shower sex and waterboarding jokes are dedicated to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Googling "can the queen of england get away with murder" at 3 am is my aesthetic.


End file.
